Mystery Cube
__TOC__ Description The Mystery Cube is a gift that you can send your friends. Depending on your level, you'll get a certain item, unit or an amount of Resources. You can send 1 per day. You never know which reward you'll get, so keep sending them to your friends! Before an update of galaxy life the Mystery Cube can give you Missile Rain and 'Boulder Strike' It contains one of the following gifts: *Coins or Minerals: :Depending on your storage, you'll get a certain amount of coins or minerals. (Amount is: 1,5% on the total storage). For example, if you just started you would only get around 200 coins or minerals, however, if you are level 15, you'll get around 20,000, but it mainly just depends on your maximum storage :These are useful for upgrading starbases because It's a good way to get huge amounts resources! Upgrade all your colonies star bases to level 5 and all banks and silos to level 10 and then send cubes to all galaxy life playing friends. :With all base level 8 and all bank and silos level 10 on all planets; you'll receive : and . *Starlinator. *Colossus. *Zeppelin. Gifts "obtaining" order The gifts are received in a sequential loop order, regardless of the sequence from which it begins. For example: if you receive #10 gift on the list below, the next gift you´ll get will be from #11 to #26, and then return to the start again #1-2-3-4..etc.) "ACTUAL ORDER" (After update) If you check in the order loot : you receive for 26 cubes, 12 cubes of coins = 3,215,520 COINS x 12 CUBES OF COINS = 38,586,240 COINS for 26 gifts received. So, in 50 cubes received, depending on which are the first gift you open, you'll receive ( For 50 cubes) : 22 cubes of coins x 3,215,520 COINS = 70,741,440 COINS or 23 cubes of coins x 3,215,520 COINS = 73,956,960 COINS If you look at the bottom of this page, => "OLD ORDER" (Before game update 0.66.6) If you check in the order loot : you received for 26 cubes, 6 cubes of coins = 6,431,040 COINS x 6 CUBES OF COINS = 38,586,240 COINS for 26 gifts received. Meaning we receive the same amount than it was with the 3% instead of now 1,5% of total capacity storage.. .but with more cubes containing coins. "LAST ORDER" (After update) Coins in cube =(((X Bank Storage(# of Bank**)) + X Starbase )# of planets**)1,5% X Bank Storage Level 10 = 3,571,000 (Still the same amount of storage) # of bank by planets = 5 banks X starbase = 9000 Coins storage (Star base All Level confounded) (Still the same) # of planets ( Main+Colonies) = 12 planets 1,5 % (The NEW Amount percentage in cube) FOR 1,5% Coins in cube=(((3,571,000(5)) +9000)12)1,5% = Coins in cube=(214,368,000)1,5%=3,215,520 COINS If you check in the order loot : you receive for 26 cubes, 9 cubes of coins = 3,215,520 COINS x 9 CUBES OF COINS = 28,939,680 COINS for 26 gifts received. "OLD ORDER" (Before game update 0.66.6) Coins in cube =(((X Bank Storage(# of Bank**)) + X Starbase )# of planets**)3% X Bank Storage Level 10 = 3,571,000 # of bank by planets = 5 banks X starbase = 9000 Coins storage (Star base All Level confounded) # of planets ( Main+Colonies) = 12 planets 3 % (The Last Amount percentage in cube) Before Update 6.66 Gift Coins=(((3,571,000(5)) +9000)12)3% = Gift Coins=(214,368,000)3%=6,431,040 COINS If you check in the order loot : you received for 26 cubes, 6 cubes of coins = 6,431,040 COINS x 6 CUBES OF COINS = 38,586,240 COINS for 26 gifts received. See Also *Items *Tips & Guides (FAQ) *My Stuff *Resources *Other Battle Support Items *Troops *My Stuff Category:My Stuff